Puffles life: Elite Puffle Force
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Buster, Princess, Erin, Coco and Rainy are 5 puffles that belong to Hope Faith10. One day, while Hope Faith10 was at school, Buster gets taken to jail by a penguin wearing a jet-pack for stealing a puffle treat. Will his friends, owner, owners friends and so called sister save him from his worst nightmare? I do not own Club Penguin and the EPF agents. I own some characters
1. Chapter 1-The stolen treat

Point of view: Buster

I nudged Princess with my muzzle to wake her up. She woke up and gave me a dirty look. Hope Faith10 turned off her laptop and said 'Let's go guys'. Me, Princess, Coco, Rainy and Erin all climbed in the car with Katrivinna and Djjack14, Hope Faith10's cousin and niece. Supergirl1772 drove us to school where Hope Faith10, Djjack and Katrivinna were dropped off. Then Supergirl1772 went into the shop to get milk and bread for her family. Meanwhile, I spotted something in the Pet Shop window, a whole pack of PUFFLE TREATS! I gasped and jumped out the window. Princess noticed me and set off the car alarms. I ignored that and stole a puffle treat. I hopped out the door and there was a mysterious red penguin in front of me. I was scared and he took me away. I'm scared of heights but I don't admit it. I screamed for help but the red penguin scolded me for crying.


	2. Chapter 2-The panic

Point of view: Princess

I heard his cries for help and rushed to try and catch up. I barked for Supergirl1772 but she thought I wanted to play or eat. I howled and she finally got the message. She hopped in the car and drove after the penguin until we lost him. Supergirl1772 sniffed and said 'I'm sorry guys. I could've but I can't. I better go to school.'. She dropped us off at home and drove herself to school.

We panicked. 'What are we going to tell the kid?' asked Rainy. 'Penguins can't understand puffles genius.' answered Erin but Coco barged in '10% of penguins can understand puffles. That's what-'. He was cut off by Rainy and Erin saying 'Shut up smart guy.'. I drew something on a piece of paper (YES PUFFLES CAN DRAW) and showed them, it was a plan.


	3. Chapter 3-The news

Point of view: Hope Faith10

I was studying with my friends, Abbysmiles and Oisin123Liverpool, when I heard the news. I sobbed during little break, wanting Buster back even though a month ago he stole my towel and used it as a blanket. Princess helped me, Djjack14 and Katrivinna escape school before we got Supergirl1772 just before she got into school. We tracked the red penguin down and made a plan. I was honestly scared. I never had adventure in my life before. The only adventures I've had were made up. People always thought I was useless and try to leave me out. For once I felt part of something. Something special. Something unique. Something...I don't know what to say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4-EPF?

Point of view: Buster.

We arrived at the Everyday Phoning Blah blah blah place. He made a phone call and we went into the waterfall. I screamed and he slapped me. I was in a room. There was a table with 6 chairs. One was empty. There was five penguins, one brown, one purple, one blue and two green. I gulped nervously. The red penguin put me on the table and started an argument over what to do with me. The purple and brown ones said that I should be trained to be an 'elite puffle' (whatever that is) and they AGREED with that. Well, it would be better than going to jail, right?


	5. Chapter 5-The Elite Puffles?

Point of view: Still Buster.

I heard the penguins chatting overnight. I was in a building with a lot of other puffles. They whispered to each other before the purple puffle came over to me and said 'Hi. I'm Pop.'. 'And I'm Chirp' said the yellow puffle, standing beside Pop. 'I'm Bouncer and this is my friend Flare' said the blue puffle, standing beside the black puffle. The white puffle said 'I'm chill' in this really tiny voice. The red puffle flew over my head and said 'I'm Blast'. He got stuck the the wall and muttered a curse word before coming out dizzily. Pop explained about the 'elite puffles' and talked about the agents. They were called Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, PH and The Director. 'Ha. Most of us know the Director is Aunt Art-' said Chirp before being shushed by Flare and Bouncer. We stayed awake, talking until about midnight. I dreamed about home, I was homesick.


	6. Chapter 6-Trouble in the mine

Point of view: Hope Faith10

We were tired and aching. I had a cold. I saw Buster being forced to go down a cart in the mine. I ran to him but slipped and fell into the cart with him. We sat there as the cart moved. Near the end, I saw a polar bear or something at the end. I flipped out and tried to stop the cart. I got run over and knocked the polar bear off his feet. He flew into a pile of pickaxes and I fell on the ground. 'Hope Faith10!' gasped Buster. I could hear him.

Sirens and beeps could be heard later. I opened my eyes and noticed, I was in hospital. I was hooked up to machines and my puffles were beside me. I sat up and looked at Buster. Buster made that cute look he does to get his own way but I didn't fall for it. I said to him 'Listen Buster, your going to get a serious time out when we get home.'. He whined and jumped over to me. He breathed in my face and I said 'Buster get off me.'. He got off and when we got home, there was a bunch of strange penguins waiting for me.

The purple one looked at me while the red one said 'You were a hero kid.'. I scoffed 'A hero? I was just trying to save my puffle man. I wasn't trying to be a hero'. 'Seriously?' replied the purple one 'Saving your puffle from Club Penguin's most fear villain sounds pretty heroic. Your invited to join the EPF.'. I looked at Buster and said 'I would like to finish school first. Thanks for the offer.'. 'That's a good choice. I never got to finish school and look at me.' said the green penguin. I laughed. I went inside when they left. I put Buster in his cage and went to bed, thinking about what had happened.


	7. Chapter 8-Afterwards and dedication

Point of view: Princess

I woke up and barked to wake everyone else up. Hope Faith10 got up and made everybody breakfast. Buster had kibble for being a bad boy. He just sat in the cage until Hope Faith10 let him out. We played until the day ended. We all fell asleep in the living room.

The End

(I might add something else on so this will continue to be filed as a work in progress)

Dedicated to:

Grace (Supergirl1772)

Abby (Abbysmiles)

Oisin (Oisin123Liverpool)

Katrina (Katrivinna)

and Jackson (Djjack14)

(plus my parents and dog, Princess)

Hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you would like to leave a suggestion on how I could improve this story OR a suggestion for other stories in the series, leave a comment.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY.

See you all later bye.

~Hope


End file.
